Shark In The Water
by AwwYuuAdoreeKayx
Summary: Its the beganing of Adams and Fiona realationship and Drew gets caught by his girlfriend Layla when he cheats on her with Bianca


Shark In The Water

Fiona's POV

I woke up extra early I ate lunch with Adam,he also was a total gentlemen and walked me to my next class,after that me and adam went to The Dot to talk alone with no one else of course I told him how I feel about him and to my shock he felt the Adam asks in a soft but cute voice "Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend".I chuckled and blushed and said"Yeah it does".After we finished eating at the dot we went to my my condo to watch a watched a scary movie Adam picked out witch i know the most grushious part happen I hopped into Adam's arms in fright and watched as his face turned ruby made me blush abit to see him held me in his arms in a cuddling way and I gave him a small peck on the as Layla walked in with her boyfriend Adam's older brother paused the movie and I let out a scuff as they came and sat in the middle of me and Adam.I say "Layla can I see you in the says "Okay".

Layla's POV

Fiona pulled me to the kitchen and said"WHY DID YOU RUIN MY MOMENT"! I said "Because I wanted to see my bestie and I didnt expect Adam to be here".She say "It's okay" in a calm we entered the livingroom walked in and saw as Adam's face lighten up as she walked tried so hard to keep in her blush but it showed I tapped Drew and said "We better get going I want to catch the beganing of the movie".So he got up and said "Do you 2 want to come".Quickly Fiona said "We'll pass" and Drew and Layla left.

Adam's POV

"Finally their gone"I said jokily and we both then we resumed the movie and started watching it scary part came and she screamed and jumped into my arms this time we looked into eachother's eyes and leaned closer and when our lips met I felt thousands of bolts fly through we pulled away her face was extremly I put myarms around her waist and she laid on my heart was beating 1,000,000 times more than laughed at the looked up and I shot a glance at I did she blushed harder than I looked at the time."I got to go".She said "Do you have to".She quickly said "You can stay here".I said "Okay cool"."Im going to text Eli and tell him to pretend that im staying at his I texted my mom and said im staying at Eli's texted back "No prob". My mom texted back "Okay"."I gotta go get some clothes and said "Okay" sounding satisfied.

Fiona's POV

I went to put on my pajamas.I sat on the couch and waited for Adam.10 minutes later he comes in and go in the bathroom and changes he comes out with a wife beater and shorts with the boxers sticking out a little comes and sits down next to me and I couldnt help but watched the moviebut the I got kind of I was going to sleep on his chest and he picked me up and carried me in my room and he turned the TV off and layed me on the bed gently and he was about to walk out and she said "You can sleep with me if you want".He pulled covers over him and faced me and I moved closer making sure there was no space between us and he quickly threw his arms around my waist and then he asked "Are you comftable"? I said "More than ever".He smiled and we ended up going to sleep.I woke up to the face of Adam smiling as he said"Rise and shine".We got up and then we took turns in the bathroom changing and then took off to meet Eli,Clare,Layla,and Drew.

Eli's POV

Me and Clare sat on in The Dot waiting for Adam,,and Layla ,We made out a little bit to kill Adam and Fiona came in holding hands with smiles on their faces.I did my sideways smirk as always and said"Anything we missed".Fiona and Adam laughed"What do you mean"they said at the same and Clarebegan to laughed "We mean you 2 came in holding hands and both said "Oh that that's nothing"Me and Clare laughed"Didnt seem like nothing".Fiona said "Okay me and Adam are dating"and she was blushing big time and so was Adam and he said "Yeah".

Drew's POV

Last night was the and Bianca had so much fun but we took it to I hope is no one know what happen with Bianca or there would be problems with and Layla been dating for 2 months and I wouldnt like to loose that realatioship.

Layla's POV

Drew is the best boyfriend been together for 2 and him was walking to The Dot and meet the guys and he dropped his phone and didnt I picked it up and looked through it and a message from Bianca said "Yesterday was much fun did you have and a sexy picture of her and he replied"Alot".WTF did they do something why is she sending him sexy find out then we got to The Dot order then we all headed to school.

Fiona's POV

Me and Adam went to The Dot after school to hangout or should I say a date since he's my both had feeling for eachother and didnt know until Adam and I order I order coffee and adam ordered soda and I reached in my bag to get my wallet and he put his hands on mine gently and said "I'll pay".I finally said "Adam are we friends or dating"Adam said "We're dating of course".I said "THEN HOW COME WE DOING THE SAME THINGS WE DID WHEN WE WERE..."I said my voice trailing off as he press his lips softly on he pulled back I grabbed his hand and we started heading to my J texted me turn to TMV. I hurried to turn and "GOSSIP TIME" was on and the reporter said"Top news we spotted Fiona Coyne A.K.A Crazy girl who kissed her twin brother was spotted out today with her new boyfriend after trial on her ex Bobby.I turned it off and Adam said "Whos Bobby"I said "My abusive ex-boyfriend who tried to rape me,he gave me a black eye,and pushed me down stairs"Adam says "I have to tell you something to"I said "What is it"?He says I'm really a boy trapped in a girls body"I said "I dont care because I love you".His face rised with relief and he held me and wispered in my ear "I love you too"

Drew POV

Layla been ignoring me why? I seen her and called her she turned and I said "Why are you ignoring me"She said "The same reason why you cheated on me with Bianca and Drew you know what Im done we're over"I said "Why I love you".She said "I heard that alot Drew just leave me alone"and she ran crying


End file.
